The Ouroboros Dragon: The Infinity Gear
by Darkatem no Yoko
Summary: Para poder salvar a Rias , Issei hace un acuerdo que modificara su vida para siempre donde descubrirá cosasa que fueron ocultadas de él por sus propios padres ademas de convertirse en el portador del máximo poder que alguien como el podría soñar.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo una nueva fic espero que les guste.

Issei acaba de ver a Rias huir con una copia suya llevándose la mayor parte del antiguo edificio del club. Nadie había salido herido pero todos estaban destruidos psicológicamente porque su presidente que los había salvado de sus propios infiernos ahora no estaba con ellos.

Todos se encontraban en la residencia Hyodou sin entender lo que había ocurrido. Issei estaba conversando con Rossweisse en el segundo piso.

-¿Loki nos maldijo?- Pregunto Issei (Issei es un joven de estatura media con cabello corto y puntiagudo marrón, con dos mechones cortos de cabello detrás de la cabeza y ojos marrones claros, Issei lleva el tradicional uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh que consiste en un blazer negro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga con reflejos negros con una cinta negra en el cuello, pantalones negros a juego y zapatos de vestir marrones).

-Estas maldiciones suelen ser muy poderoso teniendo efecto en los sentimientos más profundo de tu corazón –Dijo Rossweisse (Es una hermosa joven con cabello largo, liso e plateado y ojos color aguamarina que parece estar en su adolescencia en este momento llevaba puesto su traje de negocios que utiliza para dar clases en la Academia)

-A mi me afecto en aquel momento ¿no es cierto?- Pregunto Issei.

-Si, a ti te afecto cuando pensaste que Asia estaba muerta y a Rias ahora pero desconozco lo que uso como gatillo para activarla.

-Es mi culpa, se lo que uso como gatillo –Dijo Issei entre lagrimas siendo consolado por la peliplateada.

Issei limpio sus lagrimas y bajo determinado a recuperar a Rias costara lo que le costara.

-Se donde debe estar –Dijo Issei.

-¿Dónde pregunto?- Pregunto Akeno (Akeno es una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa, cabello negro muy largo y ojos violetas. Su cabello usualmente está atado en una larga cola de caballo, que llega hasta sus piernas con dos mechones que sobresalen de la parte superior y se inclinan hacia atrás, con una cinta naranja que lo mantiene en su lugar).

-No lo voy a decir, debo hacerlo solo ya que la culpa es mía –Dijo Issei.

-Todos tenemos la culpa Issei-San –Dijo Asia (Asia es una joven bonita con largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello fluye todo el camino hasta su espalda, con golpes cortados en la frente y una sola hebra que sobresale de la parte superior y se inclina hacia atrás).

-No Asia la culpa es mía y solo –Dijo Issei con una mirada fría.

-Koneko –Hablo Issei llamando la atención de Koneko(Koneko es una niña pequeña con cabello blanco y ojos color avellana, la parte frontal de su cabello tiene dos largos mechones que pasan por encima de sus hombros y varios mechones sueltos que cuelgan sobre su frente, mientras que la parte posterior tiene un corte corto. La peliblanca estaba utilizando el tradicional uniforme de la academia Kuoh). – Necesito que llames a Kuroka necesito hablar con Valí –Dijo Issei dejando todos en aquel lugar sorprendidos.

-No puedes hacer eso – Dijo Kiba (Kiba es un joven con cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo y lleva el uniforme clásico de los chicos de la academia Kuoh).

-Estoy con Kiba, lo haremos de otra manera – Dijo Xenovia (Es una mujer joven con cabello azul largo hasta la barbilla con una franja verde teñida en el lado derecho y ojos marrones).

-No, lo hare de esta forma -Dijo Issei con una mirada que nadie en aquel momento quiso quedar en contra.

Koneko contacto como su hermana y pidió que Valí viniera a hablar con Issei pero cuando llegaron vieron una pequeña niña de pelo negro que usaba un traje de Loli gótica.

-¿Quién es esa chica? -Pregunto Kiba.

-Ophis-Sama –Hablo Azazel.

-Hola Azazel- Hablo la pequeña niña.

-Esa chica es el Dragon Ouroboros –Dijo Akeno sorprendida.

-Vengo a hablar con Draig – Dijo Ophis.

-Mi nombre es Issei, subamos – Dijo un recién emergido Issei mientras subía las escaleras siendo acompañado por **Valí** (Es un joven apuesto con cabello plateado claro y ojos color lleva una camisa verde oscuro con cuello en V y una chaqueta de cuero negra con cuello alto. También lleva pantalones vaqueros de color burdeos con una cadena plateada que cuelga sobre ellos y grietas de cuero negro con tres bandas que rodean su pantorrilla derecha, y zapatos negros con hebillas negra), **Kuroka**( Es una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa, cabello largo y negro con flequillo dividido y ojos color avellana con pupilas de gato lleva un atuendo que consiste en un kimono negro, un obi amarillo , un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema adornada con detalle) , **Arthur** (Arthur es un joven con gafas, con cabello rubio y un mechón de pelo en la cara, que suele vestirse con un traje de negocios.), **Bikou** (Bikou se ve sobre todo en su forma humana como un hombre joven con el pelo corto de color claro. Está vestido con una antigua armadura china e **Ophis**.

-No se pongan a escuchar –Fueron las últimas palabras de Issei.

Ya dentro del cuarto.

-Necesito de tu ayuda –Dijo Issei.

-¿Qué me vas a ofrecer?- Pregunto Valí.

-Lo que quieras – Dijo Issei.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto el peliplateado.

-Si –Respondió el castaño rápidamente.

-Eres interesante Draig digo Issei –Hablo Ophis.

-Ophis-Sama –Dijo Issei.

-Tendrás que unirte a mí y a la Khaos Brigade ayudándome a concluir mi objetivo-Hablo Ophis.

-Lo hare luego de recuperar a Rias –Dijo Issei.

-Está hecho Bienvenido Issei-Kun – Dijo Ophis animada sacándole una gota al castaño

-Ahora vamos a la Brecha Dimensional –Dijo Issei.

-Solo te levaremos allá, el resto será contigo y vendremos a recogerte cuando veamos que Rias esté bien –Dijo Kuroka.

Todos salieron de la habitación siendo recibidos por las chicas que estaban muy curiosas.

-Voy a abrir el portal –Dijo Arthur saliendo de la casa siendo acompañados por el resto dejando solamente al castaño con el club de ocultismo y Azazel.

-Vamos contigo –Dijeron todos menos Azazel y el castaño.

-No pueden, deben esperar aquí, deben esperar a Rias aquí debemos rescatarla cueste lo que cueste –Dijo Issei serio.

-Sin duda has madurado pero el lugar que vas es muy peligroso –Dijo Azazel.

-Por eso no podemos permitirlo – Dijeron 2 hombres en su espalda , uno de ellos era Sirzech Lucifer , uno de los 4 Maou y hermano mayor de Rias(Sirzech es un hombre que parece estar en sus primeros 20 años. Tiene el pelo rojo carmesí hasta los hombros y ojos azul verdosos)

El otro hombre era Ajuka Beelzebub (Ajuka es un joven en sus primeros veinte años, con ojos azules claros y cabello verde que está peinado hacia atrás.). Uno de los 4 Maou que gobiernan el inframundo encargado de la tecnología y creador del Rating Game así como las Evil Pieces.

-Ajuka-Sama, Sirzech-Sama – Dijo Issei.

-No podemos dejar que hagas Eso- Hablo Sirzech.

-El inframundo esta sufriendo ataques a todo momento de la Khaos Brigade y complicaciones como estas solo van a dejar peor la situación-Hablo Ajuka.

-El problema es que son demonio, no es cierto –Hablo Azazel.

-Sí, también quiero salvar a mi hermano pero no sabemos lo que puede pasar –Hablo el pelirrojo.

-Entonces que te parece Issei si te vuelves un ángel caído –Dijo Azazel.

-¿Eso es posible?- Pregunto Xenovia.

-Lo es, luego de la guerra las tres facciones crearon sus propios métodos para aumentar su ejército, así como las Evil Pieces para los demonios y el Brave Saint para los ángeles –Hablo Azazel.

-Pero – Intento decir Azazel.

-En el peor de los casos lo haré, de esta forma la responsabilidad caerá sobre Azazel y no sobre los Maou –Hablo Issei.

-Tendrás que permitirlo Sirzech –Dijo Azazel.

-Está bien, salva a mi hermana Issei –Hablo Sirzech desapareciendo.

-Entonces esto te ayudara – Dijo Ajuka tocando la frente de Issei que empezó a brillar en un tono carmesí.

-Es algo que estoy desenvolviendo, creo que eres al esperanza para un nuevo mundo de los demonio – Dijo Ajuka desapareciendo.

-Gracias Ajuka –Dijo Issei.

-Nosotros también Vamos Issei –Dijeron las chicas y Kiba.

-No, cuando salve a Rias, su familia la debe estar esperando – Hablo Issei saliendo por la puerta para encontrarse con el equipo Valí.

-¿Pronto?- Pregunto Valí.

-Vamos – Fueron las únicas palabras del castaño.

-Abriré el portal –Dijo Arthur haciendo aparecer una espada que tiene un agarre lo suficientemente largo como para que aparezca como una espada de dos manos con un pomo redondo en el extremo, una enorme guardia con forma de cruz y una hoja larga con un borde de color dorado.

-Esta es Caliburn, una espada sagrada pasada de generación en generación en la familia Pendragon que tiene el poder de cortar atreves del espacio y de las dimensiones –Hablo Arthur.

-De esa forma pueden entrar en la Brecha Dimensional- Dijo Issei.

La espada empezó a brillar y Arthur realizo un corte abriendo un portal.

-Atraviésalo y estarás con Rias – Dijo Arthur mientras Issei se adentraba en el y el porrtal se cerraba.

-Es hora de irnos –Hablo Bikou.

-Volvamos, esto ya me aburre –Dijo Kuroka.

-Vámonos –Dijo Valí.

-No están con él –Dijo una Koneko irritada.

-Dijimos que lo guiaríamos, no que iríamos con el – Dijo Arthur.

-Pero el –Intento decir Koneko.

-El sabía de sus posibilidades y que no lo acompañaríamos pero salvar a la pelirroja era todo lo que le importaba –Dijo Valí mientras Arthur abría un portal y todos se adentraban él.

Ya en la Brecha dimensional Issei se encontraba cara a cara con Rias (Rias es una hermosa joven con piel blanca, ojos azules su cabello es largo y de color rojo carmesí) que no lo estaba reconociendo y lo miraba de manera muy fría.

-Presidente, por favor despierte todos la están esperando –Dijo Issei pero Rias nada respondió solo lanzo una de sus esferas de destrucción que fue esquivada por Issei.

Rias entonces fue cubierta por la misma armadura que Issei al entrar en su Balance Breaker.

-Eso es mi poder, maldito –Grito Issei.

-Issei, solo hay una forma –Dijo una voz en la cabeza del castaño.

-Ophis –Dijo Issei.

-Sí, debes enfrentarla, derrótala para hacer que vuelva en si- Dijo Ophis.

-(Lastimar a la mujer que amo, imposible) –Pensó Issei

Rias cargo dos Dragon Shot en sus puños y los lanzo contar Issei que los recibió sin poder esquivarse haciendo el castaño empezar a sangrar en varios puntos.

-No tengo otra opción, Balance Breaker –Dijo Issei entrando en su armadura y lanzándose contra Rias.

Empezaron cambiando golpes siendo Rias la que estaba causando mas daño porque el castaño se estaba conteniendo para no lastimar a Rias.

Algunas recuerdos pasaron en la mente de Issei donde Rias le pregunta si ella además de la Presidente era algo mas y el siempre respondía que era un demonio de clase alta y su maestra Rias Gremory.

-Se que te he lastimado mucho Rias pero por favor vuelve por favor vuelve Rias – Grito el castaño mientras se lanzaba contra la pelirroja para dar un cabezazo en Rias haciendo que las dos armaduras sean destruidas.

Ahora había un castaño que tena abrazado a una pelirroja que empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.

-¿Issei qué ha pasado?-Pregunto Rias.

-Nada, lo importante es que estas de vuelta –Dijo Issei cuando apareció su copia que entro en el Balance Breaker para empezar a recitar el canto del Juggernaut Drive:

[Yo, aquel que despertará...

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rió del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmes]

Al terminar las palabras el clon de Issei se transformó en un Dragon humanoide incompleto con un gran poder destructivo que empezó a cargar energía en su pecho.

-No te dejare hacerle daño –Dijo Issei mientras dos cañones nascían en su espalda que empezaban a cargar un poder similar al de la copia ambos hicieron su ataque al mismo tiempo con el Issei original venciendo y destruyendo a la copia.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- Pregunto Rias que estaba sobe los brazos de Issei.

-Aun no lo sé –Dijo Issei.

Antes de Rias pudiera decir algo un portal se abrió mostrando un enrome dragon rojo.

-Es Great Red –Dijo Issei (Great Red es un enorme Dragón Occidental rojo con un cuerno en su hocico y tiene dos juegos de alas. Su longitud total mide alrededor de 100 metro también conocido como el dios Dragon del Apocalipsis).

-Creo que quiere que los sigamos –Dijo Rias.

-No tenemos nada perder – Dijo Issei tomando a Rias en estilo nupcial , dejando a esta sonrojada y siguiendo al Dragon Gigante.

Momentos después Rias e Issei se encontraban en una bella playa.

-Qué lugar increíble –Dijo Issei.

-Lo es – Dijo Rias quedando enfrente a la playa mirando al Horizonte.

Issei se pone a su lado mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja y esta hace lo mismo.

-Rias –Dijo Issei haciendo esta derramar sus lagrimas.

-Te amo mas de que cualquier cosa , eres un mujer increíble que salvo mi vida muchas veces pero pensé que hasta ser un demonio de clase alta no podría soñar en tenerte por eso et alejaba aun creo que te mereces algo mejor que un idiota pervertido como yo que solo te ha lastimado- Dijo Issei.

-No, eres el único para mi , te amo más que todo y fuiste tú que me salvaste una y otra vez desde que te transforme en demonio –Dijo Rias besando el castaño.

-Quiero que seas mía completamente –Dijo el castaño.

-Aquí y ahora en este lugar hermoso quiero que tú seas mío – Dijo Rias mientras le sacaba la camiseta al castaño y este le sacaba a la pelirroja así fueron entre besos hasta quedar desnudos. El castaño comenzó a besar la pelirroja bajando por su cuello pasando por sus senos para luego llegar a su intimidad que estaba mojada.

-¿Puedo meterlo? –Pregunto el castaño.

-Hazlo –Dijo Rias sonrojada pero se notaba que estaba feliz.

El castaño puso su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la pelirroja y al hacer fuerza le robo la virginidad a la pelirroja.

/TIME SKIP /

La pelirroja dormía sobre el pecho del castaño en estos momentos.

-Podríamos quedar así para siempre –Dijo Rias con un sonriso mientras veía al castaño a los ojos.

-Sería perfecto pero todos te esperan –Dijo Issei levantándose mientras se vestía y Rias hacia lo mismo.

-Siento que hay algo creciendo en mi – Dijo Rias mientras hacia un masaje en su estomago.

-Es probable que lo estés, pero no podre ver a ese niño nunca –Dijo Issei dejando a Rias sorprendida.

-No hagas bromas Issei, acaso tú – Dijo Rias que en un primer momento no había creído en las palabras del castaño pero después se dio cuenta de algo, desde que se encontraron el siempre dijo que todos la esperaban a ella pero nunca a él.

-Correcto, hubo un precio a ser pagado por la ayuda del equipo de Valí –Dijo Issei .

-¿Cual es?- Pregunto Rias con el corazón en la mano.

-Unirme a la Khaos Brigade y hacer todo lo que Ophis me pida.

-No puedes hacer eso –Dijo Rias entre lágrimas.

-Adiós Rias –Dijo Issei mientras ambos aparecían frente al antiguo edifico de la academia que era usado como base para el clan Gremory.

-Han vuelto –Dijo Asia mientras veía a Rias llorando en el suelo e Issei dándole la espalda en ese momento llego Sirzech y Azazel al lugar.

-El será el único que me podrá detener en un futuro –Dijo Issei mientras que nadie comprendía las palabras del castaño pero de repente apareció Ophis y Arthur atreves de un portal.

-Vámonos Issei-Kun –Hablo Ophis.

-¿De qué habla?- Pregunto Xenovia.

Issei nada respondió pero coloca sus manos en su pecho arrancando las 8 piezas de peón y tirándolas a los pies de Rias que al verlas , las abrazo entre lagrimas.

-Explícate Issei – Hablo Sirzech.

-No pertenezco mas al clan Gremory , soy un miembro de la Khaos Brigade –Dijo Issei mientras sangraba mucho en varias partes de su cuerpo por la sobrecarga física que está teniendo por consecuencia de arrancas las Evil Pieces de su cuerpo.

Todos se prepararon para detener a Issei siendo los primeros Kiba al sacar su espadas Sagrado/Demoniaca y Xenovia sacando a Durandal(es una espada ancha de forma única con una hoja azul y un borde dorado. La espada tiene una protección semicircular en el lado izquierdo del mango que se extiende hasta la parte inferior justo por encima del pomo, con una pequeña extensión en el lado derecho del mango).

-Issei acaba con ellos –Dijo Ophis.

Issei rápidamente activo su Balance Breaker y en un movimiento rápido mando a volar a Xenovia para luego patear a Kiba quebrando una de sus costillas para agarrarlo por el cuello y lanzarlo contra un árbol así derrotando rápidamente a los dos caballos de Rias Gremory. Esto dejo todos con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa porque Issei era la persona que mas protegía a sus camaradas y ahora los había atacado.

-Es hora de irnos Ophis – Hablo Arthur abriendo un portal.

-No lo permitiré Senpai–Dijo Koneko entre lágrimas activando su modo Nekomata.

Issei se movió rápidamente poniendo sus dedos en la frente de la Nekomata y esta lo abrazaba.-Si te vas llévame contigo –dijo Koneko mientras recibía un golpe en la nuca y caía desmayada en los brazos de Issei.

-No permitiré que te vayas y la lleves –Hablo Sirzech dejando salir una gran onda de poder demoniaco que asusto a muchos allí.

-(Este es el poder del Maou más poderoso pero luego de lo que hice merezco la muerte)- Pensó Issei mientras dejaba Koneko en los brazos de Arthur caminando enfrente de Sirzech.

-Entiendo – Dijo el pelirrojo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ophis apareció rápidamente y lo mando a volar al pelirrojo a tal velocidad que nadie supo lo que había pasado.

-Adiós Gremory y Azazel, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en batalla –Dijo Issei yendo junto a Ophis dentro del portal para desaparecer de allí.

-Eso es mentira – Dijo Asia.

-Claro que lo es –Hablo Akeno.

-Issei nunca abandonaría a sus compañeros –Dijo Azazel.

-Algo está pasando – Dijo Sirzech.

Un poco después en la residencia Hyodou Rias estaba en su cuarto llorando sin dejar a nadie acercarse. Xenovia y Kiba acababan de despertar.

-Esto está muy extraño-Dijo Xenovia.

-Si, principalmente con lo que él me dijo en el momento que me noqueo –Hablo Kiba.

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto Azazel.

-Protégelas con tu vida porque yo no lo puedo hacer- Dijo Kiba.

-Tendremos que esperar para ver lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

-Nada de positivo –Hablo una pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Akeno.

-Estoy embarazada de Issei – Dijo Rias dejando a todos allí al borde del colapso.

-¿Eso es enserio?- Pregunto Kiba.

-Lo es, además antes de volver el fue claro, este niño será el que lo deberá detener en un futuro –Dijo Rias.

-Un demonio de sangre puro con los poderes y habilidades de un Dragon humanoide, sin duda este niño será poderoso – Hablo Azazel.

-Además el no va a hacer nada de correcto de aquí en mas – Hablo un nuevo hombre acompañado de una mujer, las palabras de este dejaron a todos abismados.

-Señor Hyodou- Hablo Rias.

-Creo que es hora que sepan la verdad –Dijo Lady Hyodou mientras salían alas de ángel de su espalda mientras salían alas de demonio de la espalda del Señor Hyodou.

-Imposible – Dijo Azazel.

-Les vamos a contar todo – Dijo el padre de Issei sentándose en el sofá al lado de su esposa para hablar con todos que no querían perderse nada de esta conversa.

**Ya con Issei**

Ophis, Arthur y un Issei casi muerto entraron por un portal en un cuarto.

-Arthur busca a Valí y Kuroka luego de dejar a la hermana de Kuroka en un cuarto –Dijo Ophis mientras ponía a un Issei que se había desmayado por cauda del sangrado.

-¿Qué paso Ophis?- Preguntaron Valí y Kuroka antes de ve que se encontraba el castaño.

-Retiro las Evil Pieces de su cuerpo y luego activo su Balance Breaker derrotando a los caballos de Gremory – Dijo Ophis.

-Es increíble que todavía este vivo y su cuerpo no se haya rajado en 2 – Dijo Valí.

-Cúralo usando senjutsu Kuroka-Dijo Ophis.

-Déjamelo a mi – Dijo Kuroka acercándose a Issei mientras los otros dos salían de cuarto y Kuroka activaba su magia quedando completamente desnuda abrazando al castaño.

Valí y Ophis estaban en una sala gigante junto con Bikou sentados en un sofá.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Bikou.

-Entrenaremos a Hyodou Issei para aquello luego de revelar su verdadera identidad y la Nekomata se unirá a nosotros ama demasiado a Issei –Hablo Ophis.

Hasta aquí llego en primer capítulo , espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2: La Verdad

-No puedes hacer eso - dijo Rias, bañada en lágrimas.

\- Adiós, Rias – Dijo Issei mientras ambos aparecían en frente del antiguo edificio de la academia que sirvió de base para el clan Gremory.

\- Volvieron - dijo Asia viendo a Rias tirada en el suelo suelo y Issei dando la espalda a ella x segundos después Sirzech y Azazel llegan a la escena.

\- Él será el único que me puede detener en el futuro – dijo Issei, nadie entiende las palabras del castaño, pero de repente Ophis y Arthur aparecido a través de un portal.

-Ven, Issei-Kun - dijo Ophis.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? -Preguntó Xenovia.

Issei no dijo nada, pero puso sus manos sobre su pecho, retirando las ocho piezas de peón y arrojándolas a los pies de Rias, al verlas la pelirroja las abarco entre lágrimas.

-Explícate Issei - Exigió Sirzech.

\- No pertenezco más al clan Gremory, soy miembro de la brigada Khaos – Dijo Issei mientras sangraba en varias partes de su cuerpo debido a la sobrecarga física que estaba teniendo como resultado de la retirada de las Evil Pieces de su cuerpo.

Todos estaban preparados para parar a Issei, los primeros en intentarlo fueron Kiba e Xenovia, quien desenfundó su espada Sagrado / Demoníaco y Xenovia hizo lo mismo con Durandal (es una espada de forma ancha con una hoja azul y un borde dorado. La espada tiene un escudo semicircular en el lado izquierdo del asa que se extiende hasta la parte inferior justa encima del botón, con una pequeña extensión en el lado derecho del asa).

-Acaba con ellos - dijo Ophis.

Issei activó rápidamente su Balance Breaker y en un movimiento rápido dejó a Xenovia fuera de acción, luego se movió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Kiba dándole una potente patada que rompió una de sus costillas para luego agarrarlo por el cuello y lanzarlo contra un árbol, derrotando así rápidamente a los dos caballos de las Rias Gremory. Esto dejó a todos con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa porque Issei era la persona que más protegía a sus compañeros y ahora los atacaba.

-Es hora de irse, Ophis- Hablo Arthur abriendo un portal.

No permitiré esto, Senpai- dijo Koneko llorando frente a ella, activando su modo Nekomata.

Issei se movió rápidamente poniendo sus dedos en la frente de Nekomata y esta lo estaba abrazando. -Si te vas, llévame contigo- dijo Koneko quien recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y cayó en los brazos de Issei.

No te dejaré ir y llevártela - Hablo Sirzech quien dejo escapar una gran ola de poder demoníaco que asustó a muchos allí.

\- (Este es el poder del Maou más poderoso, pero después de lo que les hice, me lo merezco) - pensó Issei mientras dejaba a Koneko en los brazos de Arthur caminando frente a Sirzech.

-Comprendo - Hablo el pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ophis apareció rápidamente y envió al pelirrojo a volar tan rápido que nadie supo lo que había sucedido.

-Adiós Gremory y Azazel, la próxima vez que nos encontremos estaremos en batalla - dijo Issei, yendo con Ophis al portal para desaparecer de allí.

-Eso es una mentira- Hablo Asia sin creerlo.

-Por supuesto que lo es -dijo Akeno.

-Nunca dejaría a sus compañeros - dijo Azazel.

-Algo está sucediendo - dijo Akeno.

Un poco más tarde, en la residencia de Hyodou, Rias estaba en la habitación llorando sin dejar que nadie se acercara. Xenovia y Kiba acababan de recobrar la conciencia.

-Eso es muy extraño - dijo a Xenovia.

-Sí, especialmente con lo que me dijo en el momento en que me golpeó- dijo Kiba.

\- ¿Qué dijo ? Preguntó Azazel.

-Protégelos con tu vida, porque ya no puedo hacer esto, especialmente a él, que es la única oportunidad", dijo Kiba.

-¿Pero quién es él?- Preguntó Asia.

-No lo sé, pero solo podemos esperar a ver qué va a pasar a partir de ahora - dijo Azazel.

-Nada positivo- dijo una pelirroja em las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Akeno.

-Estoy embarazada de Issei- dijo Rias, dejando a todos en shock.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? Preguntó Kiba.

-Sí, y dejó en claro que este niño era especial para él - dijo Rias.

-Un demonio de sangre pura con el poder y las habilidades de un dragón humanoide, sin duda este niño será poderoso- dijo Azazel.

-Además, no va a hacer nada bien a partir de ahora- dijo un nuevo hombre acompañado por una mujer, las palabras del hombre dejan a todos sin saber lo que hacer.

-Sr. Hyodou- dijo Rias.

-Creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad- dijo Lady Hyodou mostrando sus alas de ángel y alas de demonio salieron de la espalda de Lord Hyodou.

-Imposible- Hablo Azazel.

-Contaremos todo lo que quieran saber dijo el padre de Issei, sentado en el sofá junto a su esposa para hablar con todos los que no querían perderse la conversación.

/ Ya con Issei. /

Ophis, Arthur y un Issei casi muerto entraron por un portal que conducía a una habitación.

-Arthur trae a Vali y Kuroka después luego de dejar a la hermana de Kuroka en una habitación- Hablo Ophis mientras colocaba a un Issei que se había desmayado como resultado de la hemorragia.

¿Qué pasó Ophis? - Preguntaron Vali y Kuroka al ver el estado del castaño.

-Retiró las Evil Pieces de su cuerpo y luego activó su Balance Breaker, derrotando a los caballos Gremory", dijo Ophis.

-Es increíble que aún esté vivo y que su cuerpo no haya sido dividido en dos- dijo Vali.

-Cúrale usando Senjutsu Kuroka- dijo Ophis.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Kuroka, acercándose a Issei cuando los otros dos salieron de la habitación, Kuroka activó su magia quedando completamente desnuda, abrazando al castaño.

Vali y Ophis estaban en una habitación gigante junto con Bikou sentado en un sofá.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Preguntó Bikou.

-Vamos a entrenar a Hyodou Issei para que pueda revelar su verdadera identidad y la Nekomata se unirán a nosotros, ama mucho a Issei- Dijo Ophis.

-Ophis-Sama está realmente decidida a hacer eso, ¿no es así? - Preguntó Vali.

-Es el único que puede hacer lo que quiero- dijo Ophis.

Vali estaba pensativa al respecto de lo que el Dragon Ouroboros el había dicho.

\- ¿Estas seguras sobre eso? Pregunto Vali, su rostro demostrando que estaba preocupado.

-Sí, mi sueño siempre fue volver a la Brecha Dimensional, donde se encuentra el silencio infinito, pero después de que me fui, esta fue ocupada por el gran rojo, que no va a querer salir de allí y no quieren renunciar a mi sueño pero eso iba a terminar en una batalla que destruiría muchos mundos, incluido este, así que elegí buscar otra manera de alcanzar el silencio - dijo Ophis, dejando a Vali curiosa.

-No entendí Ophis- dijo Vali.

-Cuando la maldición de Loki afectada Issei y este utiliza el Juggernaut Drive erróneamente y se encontraba en estado crítico esa chica rubia lo curo, Issei terminó inconsciente por un tiempo y en ese momento fui a la residencia Hyodou y habló con Draig - dijo Ophis.

¿Qué le dijiste? Preguntó Arthur, uniéndose a la conversación con Bikou.

\- Hablamos varias cosas acerca de por qué había elegido salvar al niño porque sin su ayuda, Issei habría muerto sin que el bispo Gremory tuviera la oportunidad de curarlo - dijo Ophis.

\- ¿Cuál fue el motivo? - Pregunto Vali.

\- Me dijo que, aunque era un pervertido además de un idiota por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba en paz y feliz, había encontrado el verdadero silencio e Issei siempre se metía en cosas divertidas- dijo Draig.

-Issei es el primer Rojo gentil - dijo Koneko, que acababa de despertarse.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Koneko? - Preguntó Vali.

-Voy a seguir Issei en el camino que elija nosotros Nekomatas vivimos en medio de la destrucción y nunca encontramos la paz, pero con el he conseguido encontrar la paz que estaba buscando –dijo Koneko con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu hermana a sanar a Issei? - Dijo Bikou.

-Está bien- dijo Koneko, yendo a la habitación para ver a su hermana desnuda durmiendo con el castaño, cubierta por su senjutsu. Koneko hizo lo mismo y se acostó al otro lado del castaño.

/ Con Ophis y el resto del equipo Vali. /

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Ophis?- Preguntó Arthur.

-Entrenar a Issei y contarle sobre su origen- dijo Ophis.

-Para que se convierta en su anfitrión- dijo Arthur.

-Pero no termina ahí, Issei tendrá que sobrevivir a lo que planea hacer- dijo Vali.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? - Preguntó Bikou.

-No dejará a su hijo desprotegido - dijo Ophis.

-Planea entregar a Draig a su hijo- dijo Arthur.

-Sí, la parte humana que heredo de Issei le hace digno de tener una Sacred Gear - dijo Vali.

-Ophis, puedes detenerlo - dijo Bikou.

-Esa elección no es mía, pero no lo dejaré morir", dijo Ophis, retirándose a su habitación.

/ En la Residencia Hyodou. /

Todo el clan Gremory estaba cara a cara con los padres de Issei después de una de sus declaraciones grandilocuentes.

Cuéntenos todo- Dijo Rias.

-Ambos suprimimos la verdadera naturaleza de Issei - dijo Hyodou.

\- ¿Verdadera naturaleza? - Preguntó Azazel.

-Soy el hijo del Lucifer original, el señor demonio más poderoso, con un humano dijo el Sr. Hyodou.

-Yo soy hija de Eva, la hija de Dios y una de los principales serafines, con un humano. dijo la Sra. Hyodou.

-Issei heredó ambas naturalezas más allá del poder del dragón- dijo Azazel.

-El no es nuestro hijo- dijeron ambos.

-¡QUÉ!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Issei es el hijo de Ametris - dijo el Sr. Hyodou dejando a todos sin entender nada, excepto Azazel, que casi estaba sufriendo un ataque.

-Es el hijo de Ametris, eso es imposible- dijo Azazel.

-Es muy posible - dijo la Sra. Hyodou.

\- ¿Quién es Ametris?" Preguntaron las chicas.

-Ametris es el Hijo de Eva con el Lucifer original - dijo Azazel.

-Entonces él es tu hermano, así como Issei es tu sobrino - dijo Kiba.

-Claro, joven caballo de Gremory- dijo el Sr. Hyodou.

-Pero Issei nunca ha mostrado nada de ese poder- dijo Rias.

-Lo sellaste - dijo Akeno.

-Si, por temor a lo que se convertiría, sellamos todo su poder , cuando vimos que se había unido al clan Gremory, temíamos que se rompiera el sello, pero vimos que estaba haciendo lo correcto una vez tras otra , hasta ahora", dijo. Sr. Hyodou.

-Mi hijo tendrá el poder de Ametris- dijo Rias.

"No"- dijo la pareja Hyodou al mismo tiempo.

"El sello que se colocó sobre el evita que Issei transmita este gen a petición de nuestro hermano Ametris- dijo la Sra. Hyodou.

-Con todo esto ¿quién es la madre de Issei?- Preguntó Asia.

-Esto es un misterio para nosotros, solo sabemos que fue un Youkai quien murió en el parto -, dijo la Sra. Hyodou.

\- ¿Podrían traerlo de vuelta? - Preguntó Akeno.

"No podríamos, sacrificamos la mayor parte de nuestro poder para hacer el sello, pero él eligió este camino dijo el Sr. Hyodou, dejando a las niñas en un estado de consternación.

-Sólo hay dos caminos para el - dijo Azazel.

-Pensamos igual, en uno, él muere a manos de su propio hijo y en el otro, lo salvan de alguna manera, dijo la Sra. Hyodou, dejando a las chicas furiosas.

-Qué maldad - dijo Asia.

-Hay un tercero- dijo la Sra. Hyodou.

\- Cual? Akeno preguntó irritada.

-Se convertiría en la bestia del apocalipsis- dijo Azazel.

-Él nunca haría eso -dijo Kiba.

-No podemos saberlo- dijo la pareja.

"Aquellos con el poder de los Dragones Celestiales atraen la destrucción, al igual que los hijos humanos de los ángeles y los demonios atraen el caos por eso fueron prohibidos por Dios y el Señor Demonio Original, Issei es ambos al mismo tiempo", dijo Azazel.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Issei - dijo Xenovia.

-Esos son los hechos, pero dudo que el idiota traiga el apocalipsis, confío en él - dijo Azazel.

-Háganlo como quieran, solo intentamos advertirles- dijo la Sra. Hyodou mientras se retiraba de su esposo.

Una semana más tarde, en un lugar desconocido, Issei se despertaba en una cama mientras observaba a dos niñas tumbadas abrazándolo.

Issei se levantó sin despertar a Kuroka y Koneko.

Entró en la sala de estar para ver a Vali Arthur y Bikou.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he quedado dormido? Preguntó Issei.

-Durante una semana, Kuroka e Koneko te han curado hasta que quedaron completamente agotada", dijo Arthur.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Preguntó Issei

-En nuestra base en el infierno, ningún demonio o ángel caído sabe de este lugar- dijo Vali.

-Entiendo - dijo Issei.

-Hola Issei - dijo Ophis.

-Hola, Ophis-Sama- dijo Issei.

-Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento después del café- dijo Ophis.

-Te ayudaré en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Bikou.

"Te ayudare a mejorar tu manejo sobre Ascalon- dijo Arthur.

-Te ayudaré a aumentar tu poder como Dragón- dijo Vali.

-Yo también ayudaré- dijo Ophis.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Issei.

-Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propios motivos - dijo Ophis.

\- Issei-Sama es un placer conocerte - dijo una chica que abrazó a Issei por detrás.

La chica en cuestión es bonita, tiene un cuerpo delgado, cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros y ojos azules con ropa de bruja con un enorme sombrero azul con un lazo negro y estrellas amarillas y una capa a juego con flores rosas y un interior blanco.

"Le Fay, déjalo ir", dijo Arthur irritado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Issei después de que el rubio lo liberara.

-Soy una bruja y la hermana menor de Arthur- dijo la rubia.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo Issei inclinándose para ver a Kuroka y Koneko despiertos.

-Kuroka- llamó Issei.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Le preguntó a la morena.

-Podrías entrenar a Koneko, por favor- Pidió Issei.

-Si ella quiere- dijo Kuroka.

-Quiero ser más fuerte- dijo Koneko.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos a empezar - dijo Ophis.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de Hyodou, Ravel e Irina habían regresado y escuchado todo lo que había sucedido.

Irina es una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos violeta. Su cabello usualmente está atado en una doble cola de caballo, cada uno con una cinta azul atada. Irina es un ángel reencarnado por Miguel y también como la amiga de la infancia de Issei.

Ravel es una chica hermosa con ojos azul oscuro. Ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio atado en una doble cola de caballo con rizos grandes y cintas azules que los sostienen en su lugar. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene varias franjas que cuelgan de su frente, con una franja en forma de V que cuelga sobre el puente de su nariz. Ravel es la hermana menor de Raiser, el ex prometido de Rias que fue derrotado por Issei, por lo que la niña ganó una admiración por el niño.

-Tenemos que recuperarlo- dijo Irina.

-Estoy con el ángel- dijo Ravel.

-No podemos, él está sobre protección de Ophis, como ya hemos dicho dijo Akeno.

\- ¿Qué hay de Koneko? Preguntó Xenovia.

-Koneko solo entro paz con Issei , incluso conmigo nunca estuvo realmente en paz, pero con Issei realmente está - dijo Rias.

-La presidente eligió dejarlos ir por su propio camino y cuidar de su hijo y el de ella - dijo Kiba.

-Esto es muy difícil para ella, perder a Koneko e Issei el mismo día - dijo Akeno.

-Mientras no haga nada estúpido, la alianza no lo verá como un enemigo- dijo Azazel.

-Solo podemos continuar con nuestras vidas y esperar - dijo Asia llorando.

-Issei-Senpai nunca haría nada malo - dijo Gasper (Gasper es un hombre de apariencia andrógina, con cabello rubio platino y ojos rosa violeta). Su cabello está peinado con un corte corto con varios flecos pequeños en la frente y tiene orejas Gasper fue el primer obispo de Rias, pero por ser mitad humano y mitad vampiro nació con la habilidad de detener el tiempo haciéndolo perder el control hasta que Issei lo ayude y esto El comenzó a ver como su ídolo).

-No sabemos Gasper, solo podemos continuar con nuestras vidas - dijo Akeno, poniendo fin a la conversación.

/ TIME SKIP / 3 meses después.

Issei ahora usa una camiseta roja con pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra y zapatos negros.

Issei está entrenado con Arthur en este momento, Issei pudo enfrentar a Arthur sin usar su Balance Breaker. En ese momento su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y se hizo amigo de todos, especialmente de Arthur y Vali. Arthur siempre que podía, le daba la idea a Issei de casarse con su hermana algún día. Issei se había acercado a Kuroka y Le Fay, también de Ophis, que lo había ayudado mucho en ese momento a pesar de la resistencia del marrón.

Volviendo al entrenamiento, cada día Issei entrenaba con Le Fay su magia, luego con Bikou hacía entrenamiento físico, almorzaba y luego entrenaba esgrima con Arthur, luego de que entrenaba combate general con Vali para terminar con Ophis, que le había enseñado mucho. Gracias a ella había parado de ser tan. Actualmente Issei se estaba acercando a un nivel de Maou.

Koneko se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, había recuperado su vínculo con su hermana mayor, el único problema que tenía entre ellos eran ciertas peleas para un cierto ojimarrón que hasta ahora solo se había centrado en su entrenamiento para fortalecerse. (Koneko ahora usa un kimono similar a su hermana, pero de color blanco)

Desde la llegada de Issei, los ataques al Infierno se detuvieron, lo que dejó a las facciones bien alerta.

Ophis había decidido decirle la verdad a Issei hoy y revelar su plan.

Todos habían cenado y estaban en el sofá

Cuando llegó el hombre castaño, Ophis estaba lista para hablar.

-Creo que debemos dejar que Issei hable con ella - dijo Arthur, apartándolos a todos, dejando solo a Ophis e Issei,

\- ¿Qué fue Ophis? - Preguntó Issei, notando que el asunto era serio.

-Tu primera misión - dijo Ophis.

\- ¿Cual es? Preguntó Issei.

-Mata a tus padres- dijo Ophis con frialdad.

-Imposible- Respondió instantáneamente el castaño.

-Estoy bromeando, después de lo que te voy a decir, es posible que desees hacerlo tú mismo- dijo Ophis.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?- Preguntó Issei.

-Revelaré tu verdadera identidad - dijo Ophis, dejando el castaño curioso.

-Tus padres no son tus padres - dijo Ophis.

-¿Que? Issei dijo en shock.

-El nombre de tu verdadero padre es Ametris- dijo Ophis.

-Ametris no lo era- trató de decir Issei.

-Sí, el hijo de Eva y Lucifer - dijo Ophis, haciendo que Issei se perdiera en su mente.


End file.
